The Tattooist
by sidlelove
Summary: Catherine and Sara meets for the first time. And they are not CSIs, they are just normal peoplem with normal careers who dont deal with dead everyday. CS pairing, don't like dont read :


**T****he Tattoist**

**OK, this is a weird story, i know. It's an experiment, trying to do something different. None of the CSI's are CSI's in this story. And Cath and Sara doesnt know each other. What happens when they meet? That's what this story is about. I did butt in all the characters into the story somehow, arnt i awesome. HAHA. **

**Hope you all like this very different story. And reviews are really appreciated, since its a different kind. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the CSIs, but since their characters have been twisted to fit the story, I may own some part of them. Maybe, i dont know. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Come on Warrick, it was a stupid bet," I tried to argue with my best friend. Warrick gave me a stupid smile before turning his attention back to the road.

"You bet on it Cath, and now there's no getting out of it," He chuckled. "Who bets on Knicks to lose anyway."

"Someone who doesn't really watch Basket ball," I rolled my eyes.

Me and Warrick had bet on last night's game, Knicks Vs Celtics. And I bet that Knicks would lose. With my lack of knowledge in basketball, I lost. And Warrick's condition was that I would get a tattoo. It would have been so much better if I won since I would be getting two pair of shoes and a dress.

"Damn it," I mumbled to myself. I was nervous about getting a tattoo. "Come on Warrick, not a tattoo please. Something else, I'll pay you." I flashed him my best innocent smile.

"Nope, you bet on it, and now you have to do it," He shook his head with a smug smile.

"Aaargh," I crossed my arms over my chest like a little kid and pouted my lips. "I hate you."

"I love you too Cath," Warrick burst out in laughter as he saw me.

"Warrick, I have to go to work. What if someone sees it?" I tried to reason with him.

"Since when did Fashion Designers have to take off their clothes in front of people? I thought you guys got to undress other people," Warrick joked.

"Oh shut up, what about Lindsey?" I played my last card.

"You are talking about your most awesome, mature and understanding daughter?" Warrick raised an eyebrow at me. "You think she wouldn't like her mother getting a tattoo? Come on, if she knew about this, she would be the person here instead of me who is dragging you there."

I scowled. I knew he was right. "Damn it, why do Casino owners have to be so manipulative? You sound just like Sam."

"Well, that's because we have to manipulate people into our casinos," He chuckled as he pulled over in front of a house.

"What's this place?" I looked out of the window, trying to get a glimpse of a tattooing place anywhere.

"This is where you're going to get your tattoo." He said unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. "Come on."

I got out of the car and straightened my vest before I followed him to the house. "Who's house is this?"

"One of my friend's," He said throwing a look behind. "She is the best tattooist ever."

He rang the doorbell as I stepped right next to him and leaned slightly on his shoulders.

The door opened and there stood one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Being a bisexual, I always have attractions towards women, but this one looked different. She was just my type.

Her brown, shoulder length hair was let loose and the layers of her hair were making some of the hair go into her eyes, which was clearly irritating her. She was tall, and she had really sexy long legs which was uncovered due to the knee length shorts she was wearing. She was sporting a green sleeveless vest which had "Save Water, Drink Beer" written across the chest. The ivy tattoos which were drawn from her biceps, down to her arms were so beautiful that I knew I gaped at them like an idiot.

"Warrick," She gleamed at the man standing beside me as he pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought her. For the tattoo." He parted from her and pointed at me. "Cath, this is Sara. My very good friend. And Sar, this is Cath, the one I told you about."

"Hi Cath," She gave me a sweet smile which showed the cute little gap tooth which made it me feel a bit weak in my knees. "Sara Sidle, nice to finally meet you."

"Um…" I gulped down the lump in my throat. _She knows me? _"Nice to meet you too."

"Come on in, I have some friends over I hope you don't mind." Sara held the door for us.

"Awesome, is Greg here?" Warrick said stepping inside.

"Whose asking about me?" A young man, probably in his early thirties came up to him with a bottle of beer. "Black Boy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Greggo, long time no see man," Warrick put his arms around the 'Greg' kid's shoulders and headed inside. I stood at the doorway, trying to think of what I'm supposed to do.

"Do you want to do it out here or something?" Sara leaned on the doorframe and smiled at me again, making my knees weaker.

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Do you want to get the tattoo out here?" She cleared my doubt. "Come in, it's cold."

She put an arm around my waist and pulled me inside, closing the door behind us. I felt a chill run down my spine, as her arms touched the exposed skin on my back. She led me into the living room where Warrick was chatting up with the younger man and another well-built man, who looked very handsome.

They all turned around as we entered the room. "Oh Sar, so this is your new girlfriend?" The well built man asked, sipping some of his beer.

Sara and I looked at each other with wide eyes. She realized that her hands were on my waist and quickly withdrew them, a hint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Shut up Nick," Warrick threw a magazine at the well-built man and chuckled. "That's my awesome friend Cath, the fashion designer I told you guys about."

"Oh right, you are the famous Catherine," The Greggo person exclaimed and waved softly at me. "Hi, am Greg."

I nodded back at him with a smile. The well-built man walked up to me and held a hand out. "Nick, nice to finally meet you."

"You too." I raised an eyebrow, surprised by the fact that they knew me. I glared at Warrick who was clearly avoiding me.

"Come sit down," Sara guided me to the couch and sat down next to me. "Beer?"

I took the beer from her hands and took a sip of it. Just then, an elder man appeared from the hallway, clearing his glasses.

"Gil, come have a beer with us," Sara called to him.

He looked at her. His face was worn out and his beard was grown long. He looked like he had forgotten how to close his eyes and get a good night's rest.

"No, I just came out to get some water," He said softly. "I'm going back to my book after that."

"Come on Grissom, you have been in that room for like ages," Greg sighed. "It's not going to help."

_Is he Gil or Grissom? _I scratched my chin in confusion.

"It will Greg," He smiled softly and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Has he even eaten anything after the funeral?" Nick asked Sara.

"No, I tried today even, but he just wont give in," Sara shook his head softly. "I wonder how long he's going to stay that way, it kills me to see him like that."

They all nodded in agreement. Apparently this Grissom has lost someone very close to him. Soon enough, he got out of the kitchen with two bottles of water, gave a weak smile to all of us and disappeared into his room again. Suddenly, his head popped out of the hallway and smiled at me.

"Are you Catherine?" He asked me. I nodded in shock. "Gil Grissom, nice to meet you."

With that, he went back again. I looked at Warrick who was giving me a stupid smile.

"I gotta ask, how the hell do you all know me?" I looked at all of them. "Courtesy of Warrick?"

They all looked at Warrick and nodded.

"Hey, it wasn't just me, blame Sara a bit too," He accused. Sara, who was taking a sip from her beer bottle, froze in the position with wide eyes. I looked at her, with a question mark on my face.

"How do you know me?" I asked her, who was still gulping down the beer from the bottle. I got tired and took the bottle off her mouth and putting it on the table. "Please?"

Sara looked from Greg to Nick, and then at Warrick. She had gone a bit pale and was mumbling something to herself.

I looked at the other three, each had the most mischievous grins. I raised an eyebrow at Warrick who gave me a wink . I looked back at Sara who was finding her carpet very amusing.

"Sara?" I took her hand softly and tried to catch a glimpse of her face. Her hands were sweaty and cold. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's nervous." Greg chuckled. "Check it out, the surgeon who isn't nervous to cut up people all day is nervous to talk to Catherine Willows."

Sara shot a glare at Greg, shutting him up instantly.

"It's nothing really," Sara looked at me sheepishly. I didn't let go of our hand. "I used to have a little crush on you sometime ago."

"Sometime ago?" Warrick asked with a laugh.

"Fine, I still have a crush on you." Sara glared at Warrick before changing her statement.

I gave a soft laughter. _Awesome._

"And why is it so hard for you to tell me that?" I asked looking straight into her eyes.

"I have never met you, you have never met me," She started to explain. "To tell you about it the first day I see you, without talking about anything else is weird."

"It's flattering too," I winked.

"It is?" She scratched her head uneasily. "I always thought you were really rude and scary, all the times I saw you, you were either blasting off some of your employees or the waitress at Starbucks."

"What?" I couldn't believe it. "You thought I was a meanie who only knew how to be rude?"

"Well, yeah," She admitted softly.

"I'm not that mean Sara," I tried to defend my reputation. "I just have a short temper with people who don't understand what I want and judge me before they know who I really am."

"So you're going to blast me now?" She asked, with a cute little pout.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I chuckled softly.

"Well, coz I judged you without knowing you, and according to YOU, you don't like that," She smiled.

"Yeah but I guess you are an exception." I winked. "You have a crush on me, so I won't scare you away."

"Great," Sara clapped her hands together. Sara leaned forward and hugged me softly. "Thanks for being really cool about it."

"No problem, I like it when people compliment me."

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she rubbed my back softly. Her neck was exposed and involuntarily, I placed a kiss on her hot flesh, making her wince a little. Thankfully, since my head was hidden by her hair, no one else saw it.

"So Cath, where are you getting your tattoo?" Warrick caught both of our attention, forcing us to let go of each other.

"Oh come on, I really have to get it?" I scratched my head absentmindedly.

"Yup, you lost a bet, you have to pay," Warrick pointed at me.

"Fine," I gave up.

"You could get swirls on your bicep," Greg suggested.

"Nope, doesn't match her," Sara said. "She's too feminine for something like that."

"True, how about a butterfly on the back of her neck?" Nick put forward another suggestion.

"She doesn't want people to see it." Warrick pointed out.

"How about an angel, on your hip?" Sara suggested. "I have some new designs."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I smiled.

"And no one will see that?" Nick sipped some of his beer.

"Shut up Nick, or I'll punch you," Sara said with gritted teeth.

"Ok, since you know what and where, maybe you should check the design and get on with it," Warrick said. "You need to get home too Cath."

Sara stood up and waited for me to follow her lead. "Come on then, let's do this."

"Yeah, let's get this over with," I sighed as I hit Warrick softly on the head before following Sara upstairs. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not that much," Sara said as she waited for me to climb upstairs. She opened the first door to my right and signed me to get in. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

"Thanks," I flashed my best flirty smile before getting into the room.

"The designs are on that wall," Sara pointed to a wall and got busy with arranging the equipments for the process. "Choose any you want."

I went through all the beautiful designs. After going through everything for a while, I picked my design and turned around to face Sara. My mouth fell open when I saw her, with her back to me with only her shorts and a black sports bra. Her vest was thrown on to a chair nearby, and her hair was tied into a messy knot.

But the most impressive thing I saw was the big tattoo on her back. It was a beautiful dragon, which ran up across her back and ended it at the start of the ivy on her bicep. The tattoo made her complexion look so breathtaking that I didn't realize that she had turned around to face me now.

"Cath? You ok?" I jumped as her voice hit me.

"Yeah, I just…that's a nice tattoo." I sputtered.

"Thanks," She smiled. "I got it about 2 weeks ago."

"Looks, very…very…" I didn't know word to put there.

"Ok, why don't you take off your top while you are thinking of a word," She chuckled. "And lie down on your back, on this chair."

She patted on the chair and winked at me. "I need to take off my top?"

"Yeah, that design you picked is kinda big." She explained, pointing to the paper in my hand. She looked really uneasy. "Um…you don't want to take off my clothes in front of me?"

"No, I just…"I blushed. "My bra is kinda transparent."

Sara wiped off her forehead awkwardly. "Oh..uhh…ummm…don't worry, I won't look."

"I don't mind," I smiled and turned around, before pulling the shirt off my head, putting it neatly on the cupboard nearby. I laid down on the chair Sara pointed to and looked up into her eyes who was staring at me so intensely.

"What?" I asked seductively.

"You, um…you look nice," Her voice was croaky all of a sudden. "Er…you need to turn around."

"Oh, ok." I flopped on my stomach and rested my head on the chair.

Sara slowly pulled down my pants a little, to expose my hips clearly. Suddenly, I felt something very cold touch my skin, making me wince a little.

"Sorry, I just need to clean and shave the area a little," She explained as I twisted my neck to see her. She was holding a ball of cotton and a deposable razor in the other hand. "Ok?"

"Sure," I smiled and rested my head again.

After few seconds, Sara was done with the cleaning. I was waiting for the pain to start but it didn't. Suddenly, I saw Sara kneel down in front of me.

"You ready?" She asked. She was sweating a lot.

"Yea, sure." I assured her.

"Ok, it might hurt a little," she said apologetically.

"It will be fine Sara, I can take it," I touched her hand, assuring her more.

She nodded and disappeared again. "Don't hold your breath ok? It's better to take deep breaths than holding it," She instructed me. "Here goes."

Then came the 30 minutes of my life where I endured the most physical pain ever.

"Ok, we are done," Sara let out a huge sigh. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," I said trying to get up.

"No, wait I'm not done yet," Sara pushed on my upper back and laid me down again. After she was done doing what she wanted to do, she spoke again. "Ok, try getting up hun."

I blushed when she called me that. She held my hand and helped me sit up on the chair. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah, I took a picture of it before covering it up." She said taking her camera and showing it to me. It looked beautiful.

"Wow, looks really good," I smiled at her. "So what am I supposed to do with it now?"

"You have to care for it, like a wound." She handed me a brochure. "It's all there. Make sure you follow it. Don't come after me if you get an infection. I'm warning you before hand."

I laughed along with her. "Thanks, really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," She took her vest from the chair and threw it over her shoulder. "You wanna go down like that or you gonna wear you top?"

I put on my top and turned around to see her watching me intensely. "Sara, you are staring." I pointed out the obvious.

"I'm taking advantage of the moment," She smiled and blushed furiously. "Come on, let's get going. The guys will start to get ideas if we take too long."

She was so cute. And I could see that she really liked me. She didn't look at me the way other men looked at me, with raw lust. She was looking at me with love and care, and it had been ages since I felt that gaze on me. I felt secure, I loved it. I never wanted her to look away from me.

"Maybe we should let them," I said stopping her at her tracks. She turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"What?" She turned around, letting her vest fall down to the floor.

"You like me, right?" I took one step closer to her.

She nodded, unable to speak. "Then why are you walking away from me?" I asked with another step closer to her.

She was frozen to her tracks, but she never took her eyes off mine. "Are you scared of me?"

Her eyes twinkled in the dimmed light. She was sweating badly, and in her attire, she looked as sexy as hell. "Sara?"

"Um..wha…ahem…huh?" She sputtered her words, as I stopped inches from her. With no warning, I felt her lips crashing on mine with her hands holding me tightly on the shoulders. I fell into her tenderness, wrapping my arms around her neck.

My eyes were closed and with one sigh, she pressed my heads into hers more, deepening our kiss. Her tongue roamed around my mouth, exploring every inch of my mouth as I sucked softly on her lips. Soon, we both were both being strangled by the basic need of air.

Sara cupped my face. My eyes were still closed and I felt her breath on my lips.

"I AM scared of you," She whispered softly, emphasizing on the 'AM'. "Scared of the influence you have over my feelings."

I opened my eyes and locked it with the brown eyes staring at me. "You wanna?"

I knew what she was asking me. And I there is no way in hell I'm letting this beautiful, loving butterfly fly away from me.

"Of course," I nodded softly before she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Careful with the back," I joked.

"Don't worry," She kissed my neck. "I'll never hurt you, I already told you that right."

Our romantic moment was intruded by the 3 guys who threw the door open. They all stopped at their tracks as they saw both of us in each other's arms. Warrick held his hand to both Greg and Nick who each placed two 20 dollar bills in his hands.

"I told you that she would like you too, Sar" Warrick winked at us while I rested my head on Sara's chest. "Guess that bet worked out for the best huh Cath?"

"You planned this didn't you Warrick?" I smiled at him, realizing that it would be just like Warrick to do something like it.

He flashed me his best smile before leaving the room, with Greg and Nick following him closely. They all frowned as Warrick smelled their money smugly.

"I will say, I am glad I lost that bet." I kissed my new girlfriend and sunk into her arms.

**

* * *

Pls Review. You all liked it? Or should i just stop making all these experiments? let me no...**


End file.
